


吻·别

by shaokaodafahao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaokaodafahao/pseuds/shaokaodafahao
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	吻·别

1.  
天空是纯净的蓝色。  
大海倒映着同样的颜色，比起苍穹多了一份通透。  
白色的飞鸟从海与天交接线远道而来，它们在上空盘旋，为找到临时的休息地雀跃鸣叫。  
嘹亮的嗓子穿透苍穹，愉快的歌声回荡在山崖间。不远处低头嚼着多汁青草的绵羊抖了两下耳朵，懒洋洋地“咩咩……”叫了两三声，敷衍地回应新来客人的热情招呼。  
牧羊人年幼的孩子们倒是迈出了小短腿，越过草原和树林，朝着海边跑去。  
不为其他，只不过是贪恋极为丰富的美味。这里的肥鱼经过简单的清洗，再拾些干树枝生火架起，盐巴也不用撒，待薄薄的鱼皮被皮下溢出的金色油脂烤得焦脆，细腻的白肉迸开，鲜香滋味便炸裂在舌尖上。

然而这已经是一天之前的景象了。

乌鲁克第一王朝陨落。  
鲜艳色彩被剥夺，入眼是失去了生机和活力的枯败灰色。  
吵闹欢笑不复存在，耳边呼啸的是风砂的恸哭。  
纯粹的浓黑吞没了一切。  
并非夜幕降临。至少星星还会闪耀，不知名的野花会在月下吐露幽香，跳跃着的橘黄色火焰散发着温暖。  
它安静又残忍地进食。  
天空、海洋和陆地都是它的抹杀对象。  
从嘴巴灌进黑泥，从毛孔渗进体内，不让猎物有机会发出令人不悦的声音——她讨厌喧闹，尤其是被打扰了安眠。  
从里到外地融化，骨头也不例外。尸体化作肥沃的土壤，分解出的微生物和元素是创造新世界的基础。  
绝望、痛苦、毁灭……在浓烈的腥臭中又同时孕育新的生命——恶心又丑陋的怪物。  
“啊——啊啊啊——啦啦啦——”  
简单的音符便是她的咒文。  
创世神的语言已经无人懂得。  
然而这片由她的尸骸化作的土地仍拥有记忆，由天空落下甘霖滋养的人类基因深处刻着对远古的敬畏。  
魔力在共鸣，大地在震动。  
哀叹的妖歌，高贵且美丽。  
万物之母从沉睡中苏醒。  
被诸神舍弃、被众人所遗忘的身姿逐渐清晰。  
提亚马特，最初的女神。  
神话再临人间。  
她朝着乌鲁克迈出优雅的步伐。  
身后携着望不到尽头黝黑，死亡在其中默默地翻滚。  
近乎凝滞的空气，陌生而又熟悉的恐惧唤起人类对神明的敬畏。巨大的压迫感扼制了喉咙，弯曲了膝盖，精妙复杂的语言沦落为亵渎之音。  
不允许抬眼仰视，低头亲吻脚趾，被神明亲手赐死是莫大的荣耀——过去被作为工具制造而生，价值不过蝼蚁。  
现在的他们和百年前的蝼蚁仍然相差无几。  
一头魔兽尚可由十几人一同战胜。  
而那顶天立地的庞大身躯，甚至超越了平时战胜怪物堆积起的尸骸。她的脚步轻缓，实则一步跨出数里，坚实的乌鲁克城墙在她足下不过是石子堆积起来的玩具。  
没有人会因为几粒微不足道的石子停下脚步。  
没有人能够活下去。  
“乌鲁克半年后就会灭亡，这是无法改变的结局。”  
吉尔伽美什王早早便预言了未来。  
“起锚，纳比希特姆之牙！阻挡住黑泥入侵！”  
但是不能逃走，在这座城之后还有比性命更值得守护的东西。  
“举起弓箭，本王允许！以至高之财展现吾等乌鲁克的防卫吧！浸透大地的是吾等的决心！王之号炮！”  
那便是他们的故乡。  
即便下一秒会被碾作尘土，也不愿离开的地方。

乌云遮蔽了天空。  
黑暗侵蚀了大地。  
黄金的舍马什仍然炫目，就站立在通灵塔的顶端。挺直了腰板，没有一丝颤抖，眉间永远是淡淡地嘲讽。他仰望着原初之母，尊敬却毫无畏惧，态度一如既往。  
光芒被压制，比平日暗淡不少，但创世神的威严无论如何都无法折损其光辉。  
吉尔伽美什的碎发如太阳耀眼。  
立在他身后的少女，银甲宛若皎月。  
她从至高的神庙一跃而下，冰冷高洁的身影藉由风魔术的助力轻松地穿梭在一片混乱中。  
昔日繁荣的街道……  
她在吉尔斯市吃过烤饼畅饮啤酒，她在乌恩曼市尝过羊汤，她在庆典的篝火边与女孩子们跳过舞……  
转眼之间，仅剩下一片废墟和坚持不愿离开的五百人。  
不止一次被作为从者召唤现世，经历过无数圣杯战争，甚至与同胞进行丑恶的厮杀争夺。  
苦涩的回忆，流淌着泪与血。  
本来就不懂人心，一次又一次的……仿佛无尽的轮回，提剑和斩落的动作已经变得麻木。除了微小的几乎不可能达成的愿望，身心兼化作了杀戮机械。  
不过一切结束了。  
幸而，在最后，第一次感受到了身为英灵的责任——拥有超越常人的力量，回应人类的呼唤，带来希望与未来。  
必须要争取到时间，即便不能完全杀死提亚马特，也一定要让她永恒地停驻在此，等待女神埃列什基伽勒开启隐藏在乌鲁克下方冥府牢笼。  
而在此之后，她将会回到那片翠绿的森林，躺在阿瓦隆的黑船中驶向永眠。

翻过守护城墙的最前线，踏上珍贵青金石驻造的高耸城门，迎风驻立。  
真好啊，来到过乌鲁克。  
她轻声呢喃道。  
侧身回首，吉尔伽美什还是一幅老样子，全身心专注于操控三百六十只弓弩炮台，眼里除了挑战神话和抗击灾难，完全没有她的容身之处。  
珍贵的收藏品被碾碎填充，蕴含的魔力被充当炸药引爆。  
明亮的轨迹砸向敌人，爆发的流星雨绚烂。  
划过天际不仅是魔力，乌鲁克的灵魂们燃尽到了极致，照亮了人类前行的道路。  
他们每一个普通人无愧于英雄的称呼，一个个名字却不会被任何人记住。  
历史长流中，生命如浪潮掀起的泡沫，一瞬间的诞生下一秒便消逝不见。  
但是，她不会忘记他们曾经绽放过的美丽。  
“那么王又是为何而生？”  
她提问。  
“毫无疑问，为了王所认定的喜悦而生。”  
他回答。  
挣扎是美丽的东西。  
过去的交谈中，她愤怒地指责他的恶趣味和侮辱，以人类痛苦和泪水为食的恶魔。  
他不反驳，用更加轻佻的大笑作为回话。  
现在，濒临毁灭边缘的世界末日，他引以为傲的炮火打不穿提亚马特无敌的躯体，甚至制造不出一丝一毫的创口，令她感到疼痛和死亡的恐惧停顿一下脚步……  
他仍在笑。  
微笑的道别。  
不要露出怜悯的表情。  
看啊，人类挣扎的模样。  
明知道力量的悬殊和悲惨的结局，他们却选择竭尽全力战斗到最后，超过了过去的自己，传递心中的火种。  
他们的死并非无用的。  
血与肉是铺就人类文明延续道路上的一块块砖。  
海潮无法摧毁，时空无法割断。  
于此，她讴歌不灭的荣光。  
娇小身躯的脚底下泛起一片金色涟漪，银白的铠甲熠熠生辉。  
星星点点的亮光缓缓升起。  
草木、水流、大地、飞禽、走兽、人类……一切拥有生命的生物，星光从胸口浮现，闪烁着朝着少女的方向飞去，汇聚成耀眼的银河。  
太阳、月亮、星空，尚未被原初之母完全摧毁的半边世界里，创造出属于自己的宇宙。  
凛冽的风刃咆哮，将妖歌切割支离破碎。  
极度压缩的风与魔力交织，无形的巨手碾过丑恶的“新人类"，压成一块块肉泥。没有智慧只知进食的劣等物种，一时间不敢贸然前进。身为量产型的它们不懂得何为恐怖、何为死亡，存在的理由更是无比简单——破坏所有。  
然而见到冲破云层的光束，它们退怯了。  
自黑暗诞生，自然畏惧光明。  
漫长黑夜里的曙光，仅仅被照耀，双眼传来灼烧的刺痛感。凭借兽的直觉，它们隐约知道那束光代表含义——无法接近、无法吞噬，母亲下达的命令不过是飞蛾扑火。和之前任何一次都不一样，彻彻底底地会被消灭，不会再有重生的机会。  
来不及避开，狂暴的龙卷不给它们离开的时间。这已经不是普通的“风王铁锤”，突破可观测数值的魔力仍在持续不断地提升，破坏的范围不断扩大。以她为风眼中心的疯狂漩涡，不可视的绞肉机瞬间肢解丑恶的躯体，化作漫天腥风血雨。  
地狱的景象，百合花般清丽高洁的身姿屹立着，污秽的血腥玷污不了她银甲。  
手中的黄金圣剑越发透亮，长久以来束缚的十二道复杂规则层层突破，宛如星星般闪烁的希望之光从四面八方一点一点地倾注星之剑身，迸发出圣剑应有的光芒。  
白骨露野、赤地千里的绝境，阻止邪龙的凶恶暴行，拯救人们于水深火热，引导人们的无限光辉，驱散绝望与恐惧，追逐战士的荣光。  
贯彻骑士的理想的领导者，十二场不败战役的传奇。  
少女对着原罪之兽举起剑，握住剑柄的手紧了又紧。  
不够……还不够……  
血液在沸腾，心脏因过渡制造魔力而生疼，圣剑就像是大功率的抽水泵源源不断吸干她的魔力。呼吸，对她来说已经成为一件痛苦又困难的事情，体内的熔炉正以超速在运转，细细高频的啸叫刺痛神经，喉间甚至泛起了浓重的铁锈味道。  
嘎——  
她听见了齿轮崩坏的尖声。  
最后一道禁制突破。  
青色的发带不知何时被吹散，向来清爽的砂金色长发在狂风中凌乱飞舞，仿佛天使的美丽翅膀后背挥舞，阻挡了黑暗，将光重新洒落人间。  
剑高高地举过头顶。  
璀璨的光辉下青裙银甲的身影渐渐稀薄。  
“胜利——”铁足重重踏下，骑士高呼真名，手中的宝具向着被飓风锁定的众神之母爆发足以毁灭一座城池的全力一击，“誓约之剑——！”

吉尔伽美什站在神庙口，冷眼看着冲破云层的光辉。  
围墙残留着点点荧光，黑泥被蒸发露出一大片的空地，见证星辰的闪耀不是一场华丽虚幻梦境。  
这个从者并没有抽取自己剩下不多的魔力，右手传来令咒消失的刺痛感。  
然而，不止是这样。  
胸膛里犹如不明的刀割般钝痛，并不是源于身体运作出现问题。  
风，携着青色发带擦过他的脸颊，带着熟悉的馨香，仿佛昨夜少女的柔夷拂过他的面庞。  
他闭上眼，自幼年时期就透过未来看到的那些碎片终于拼凑出一副完整的画面，那是他的妻子，一个金发碧眼威风凛凛的娇小女骑士。  
阿尔托莉雅……

2.  
卡姆兰的山丘被血液涂成了猩红色，新鲜尸体叠满了这里每一寸泥土，使它们湿润得过分。  
空气中弥漫着死亡的气息，黑色渡鸦在赤色的天际盘旋。  
唯一胜利者——无疑是拄剑立于山巅的骑士王。然而，如果不是一丝温热的呼吸尚存，破破烂烂的身躯，满脸的血污，空洞的眼神，她和脚边死去的战士似乎没有什么区别。  
毕竟她的心已经死了。  
明明还在微弱地跳动，胸口却仿佛被撕开了一个空荡荡的口子，每一次的呼吸，哭喊着的哀怨灵魂们携着厉风无情地将她贯穿。  
一开始，她会恸哭，会凄惨地嚎叫。  
后来，在永无止境的时间轮回里，她已经习惯了麻木活着并且必须为此赎罪。  
只剩下她了。  
不知伤痛，不懂情爱，怪物不过是有了人形，模仿人类的行为便自以为是人类。  
假如没有她就好了，白垩之城内的圆桌便不会分崩离析，骑士们不会背叛，子民们不会指责国王不懂人心，莫德雷德也不会……  
失去神采的视线落在脚边，那是与她血脉相连的“儿子”的头盔，直至死亡才摘下的面具。一样的砂金色头发，一样翠绿色眼珠，已经阖上眼安然沉睡。要是她没有在得知自己有个孩子的那天，将所有五月降临于人世的新生命沉入大海，会不会，结局不是这样？  
不可能的……  
她比任何人都清楚无情的战争机器，不论多少次都会选择最优也是最差劲的道路。所以，只要不是她就好，一切推倒重来，所有的过失就会被抹去，不列颠就会有机会。  
她在等待，那个奇迹的再现。  
超越时间与空间的魔术咏唱，令魂魄颤动的远古咒语编织而成的诗歌。昏暗的日影被漆黑逐渐侵蚀，世界陷入冰冷与黑暗，淅淅沥沥地落下雨水清洗污浊与肮脏。  
留下色彩的只有高高挂在空中的一轮的淡红色“指环”，拥有钻石的晶莹璀璨和无与伦比的光辉。  
美丽的光环倒映在左眼中，涣散的星光重新拢聚。圣剑低低嘶吼，风与金属共鸣，发出清亮的尖啸。血液随着她的动作更加欢快地奔涌而出，失去阿瓦隆的守护，她察觉不到疼痛般高昂起碎了一半头骨的脑袋，再一次抬起手臂呼应那个声音。  
如恶魔在耳边低语，如天使施舍怜悯，已经重复无数次的邀请又一次响起:  
“来，实现你的愿望吧。”  
“啊……”  
干涩嘶哑的喉咙挤出单调的音节作为回答。

肉体被拆解成了粒子碎片，在时空裂缝的回溯过渡中重新组装。  
伤口消失了。  
散不去的腥臭也散去了。  
温暖和煦的微风携着不知名的花香俏皮地跃过她的鼻尖，同时还有召唤魔术阵灼烧土地后的气味。  
即使未睁开双眼去确认，通过周遭环境的明显差异也能明白自己被成功召唤了的事实。  
圣杯战争再启。  
“敢问……”她挥开无形之剑，驱开围绕四周的白烟，按照惯例首先与这个世界的御主签订协议。  
翠绿色的眸子直视前方，隔着烟雾，在模糊地接触到那一张熟悉面孔的瞬间浮现出惊惧的神色。  
绝对无法忘记那对赤红的邪眼和屈辱战败，光是想起就会遍体生寒。  
这家伙，又打算抢走她的圣杯了吗？  
迄今为止最难缠的敌人。  
坐拥无数货真价实的宝具，破空射出锐利的武器。刀剑无情地贯穿四肢，战斧割开皮肉切断血管。  
如果是多名从者围攻，尚且有一丝胜算。  
一对一正面较量，时间不充裕无法释放宝具，并且对于擅长远程攻击的Archer来说完全就是个活靶子。剩下的方法只有近战，捕捉武器飞射间的空档，利用风魔法加速闪躲贴近目标。  
可是，她根本不确定他到底是否拥有其他防御性的宝具。  
那么，唯一的破绽就在此刻。即使手段肮脏卑劣被人唾弃，她也必须战胜他。  
左手毫不犹豫地握上剑柄，席卷起强大的气流飞弹而起。青色的身影如闪电疾驰至敌人面前。  
来不及散去的烟雾阻碍了视线，但敌人心脏的准确位置，她已经捕捉到了。  
“哦呀哦呀，真是巧呀阿尔托莉雅。”  
原本戴上兜帽打算偷偷逃跑的花之魔术师装模作样地朝爱徒打起了招呼，不经意地将二人阻隔开来。啊啊，他也是很无奈啊，如果再给他点建设心理准备的时间就好了。  
“老、老师？”说不惊讶是骗人的。突然强制撤回攻击使落地的脚步不稳，一开口让她差咬到了舌头，“您怎么会在此，不是……”她在目送他离开卡美洛之后也多少听说了，老师被他曾经的恋人仙女妮妙报复关进石塔的事情。  
顾不上与旧人寒暄，她很快意识到一件可怕事实——一直以来被她和整个不列颠视作禁忌、从出生就该被舍弃的属于她的那个名字被暴露给了敌人。不是出自任何叛徒之口，而正是将她塑造成亚瑟王的梅林。  
“阿尔托利斯”他更应该呼唤这个。  
并非在意几个无关紧要的字母的差别，她与Archer已交锋过，亚瑟王身份是她亲自交代。  
但是真名对圣杯战争的胜利多少起了关键性的作用，即便这个女性化的名字并不会暴露什么信息。  
所以是背叛吗？  
不，她已经失败了，无法苛责任何。  
“……让开，梅林。”短暂的沉默后她艰难地开口，“就算是您，也不能阻止我。”  
“哎呀呀，真是令人伤心。老师我可是蹲在塔里，也看着你追求梦想的背影呐喊助威呢。不过话说起来，你的剑法还是我教授的。尽管打不过优秀的学生，以我对你了解，两败俱伤什么的努力一下不至于做不到。但是没有必要嘛，毕竟我们之间缺乏自相残杀的理由哦。”  
“嘁，我们三人的御主居然是合作伙伴吗？”  
“更加亲密的关系哦。此为距离不列颠三千多年的乌鲁克。看看周围的魔力就能明白吧，于现代人无异于毒气的浓度，只存在神明尚未抛弃人类的时代里。“梅林法杖往她身后一指，被忽视的其他英灵正闹作一团，“简单解释一下，我们八人的麻烦御主是同一人——人类最古英雄王吉尔伽美什，闲着无聊模拟了圣杯召唤玩。”  
“他，并非英灵？”  
“没错。你们之前的恩怨通过千里眼我知道得一清二楚。但是阿尔托莉雅哟，现在的他对你一无所知。”  
陌生人的状态么。  
面对无辜人，她的确无法下手，这是底线。  
隔阂摆在那里，要她示忠不可能。想简单地等魔力消散回归起点，眼下的情形似乎不允许她这么做。不同于魔力衰退现代的圣杯战争，甚至不需要启用龙心制造，呼吸间高浓度的魔力便充盈在她的血液里。  
“闲聊结束了？”吉尔伽美什不打算放过冒犯者。  
“抱歉，习惯性……”她垂下眼避开。  
“哼，Assassin么。”  
他勉强接受了这个理由，不再看她继续往前走。  
七名从者已经被成功召唤，放置高台作秀用的圣杯自然收回宝库中。  
一切发生得突然。  
因为梅林多方面的阻碍，她的余光才堪堪扫到圣杯消失在金色涟漪里。  
怎么回事？  
为什么圣杯会在他手上？  
不。她早该猜到的。  
奇怪的英灵人数，还有不匹配的御主数量……是了，若在平时她必定敏锐地察觉出其间的不对劲，可这男人，光是一个背影就能彻底扰乱她的心智，令她无从关心其他。  
唯一的御主，胜利者无疑是他。他本人曾说过没有需要实现的愿望，那么接下来有什么盘算呢？八名从者自相残杀的戏码？的确像是性格恶劣之人喜爱的闹剧。  
她推开梅林的肩膀，高昂起下巴，双眸中的火焰对上透着疏离的赤色眼睛，迸发出的火星连她仅存的理智差点蒸发得不剩。她隐约明白直觉对他的不喜––仅仅是为了取乐，便理所当然地夺取他人以性命交换之物，一次又一次，何等的卑劣!  
既然不需要，为什么不给她？拿圣杯做这种无聊的事情……无形的剑尖直指他的鼻尖，几乎是怒吼出声来:“决斗！Archer!”  
Archer?  
吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼，随即理解了称呼的意思，应该是属于未来的“他”。  
他危险地眯起眼，瞳孔如蛇锁定猎物般竖起。  
那股难以忽略的杀意不是作假。记忆中未搜索到此人，他与她之间的纠葛必定源于其他世界线的圣杯战争。  
有趣，他还是第一次听说有从者能保留这些记忆。  
可惜特殊时期不能开启千里眼满足好奇心。  
他还没开口询问，梅林便打着哈哈拦了过来，在他耳边极为小声地劝道，似乎不想让接下来的话走漏进少女的耳朵里:“咳咳，吉尔伽美什王，请息怒哟。您的妻子只是普通的在和您打招呼，以不列颠的方式。”  
梅林的一番讨好显然缺乏真实性。  
吉尔伽美什用看猪的眼神恶狠狠地回瞪:别把本王当傻子!符合金发碧眼威风凛凛贫乳女骑士特征又如何？  
“你这杂种想杀了本王。”  
“啊啊，没错。”  
“就为了个喝酒用的杯子？”  
“不可以么!”  
奚落没有停下，惹人不悦是吉尔伽美什的拿手好戏。  
露骨而又淫邪的眼神，几乎穿透银甲粘在她的肌肤上。  
“想从本王这里讨走东西，就拿价值相当的物品来交换。”他猛地低下头，近到她能在他的眼底看清自己的身影，仿佛被吸入了无法逃离的赤红色漩涡。“呵，可你这贫乏的身体，本王提不起胃口。”  
紧接着，是熟悉的刺耳爆笑。  
饶是脾气再好的绅士，面对下流的侮辱也会拔剑示威。更何况一头在暴怒边缘的狮子，阿尔托莉雅直接亮出了利刃超对方劈去。  
“无聊的家伙。”他躲也不躲，通灵塔的石板快堆积到天花板了，职阶克制的有利情况下实在提不起劲活动筋骨。索性从这家伙的背后大量连续投射出的魔杖拉开距离。  
“哈，原来如此。被不可视的武器误导了，看战斗的手势，果然是Saber吧。”  
“那又如何，不妨碍我杀了你。”  
“没什么，不过没想到本人比梅林故事里的还要愚蠢。”  
真是完美地转移炮火!  
如果对象不是他就更好了!  
梅林心里如此哀嚎道。

狂暴的狮子是很恐怖的。  
密不透风的剑网、呼啸的无形风刃、咆哮的强大气流……  
虽然很想摸摸徒弟的头夸她的技艺又精湛了许多，享受一下久违的天伦之乐……但是肯定会被剁了爪子吧。  
梅林捶了捶因为多次施展幻术而疼痛的老腰，哀怨的眼神投向嚼着黄油蜂蜜蛋糕的阿尔托莉雅。  
啊，如果崔斯坦骑士在场一定会为他的悲惨事迹叹息着弹奏一曲。  
被违法劳动法的吉尔伽美什王逼迫日夜无度的加班不说，现在还被从小带大的孩子嫌弃。更过分的是，他平日摸去酒库才能偷喝的酒液，竟然堂而皇之地摆在今天才和席杜丽秘书见面的阿尔托莉雅面前。  
美酒、美食、美人，通通被占了去。  
可真是熟悉到令人想落泪的画面，孩子长大了，知道哪里最戳老人痛。  
要是这些足以息怒狮子的怒火就罢了。可惜猫科动物是天底下最记仇的生物，暂时的和平不过是为了等待一个最合适的报仇机会。  
贴心甜美的巫女长及时出现，让他躲避了躺进医疗所接受治疗的福利。  
“阿尔托莉雅……”  
“呵呵，席杜丽小姐的长发可真好看。如夜幕般的浓黑，在我的故乡很少见呢。“  
刚从废墟石缝中冒出的野花被无情地折下，擅长挥舞长剑双手意外灵巧地将柔软的它们编织成一顶结实漂亮花冠，赋予平凡的它们优雅的气韵。  
尽管只是私人的下午茶时间，巫女长依旧没有放松懈怠半分。她配合地弯腰低头，同时弯腰双手交叉在胸前表示感谢。  
“我很喜欢。幸好骑士王大人和我同为女性呢，否则您的妻子一定会怨恨我的吧。”  
“原来您也知晓。”  
阿尔托莉雅平静地说出这句话，只有梅林感受到被她的余光狠狠剐了一刀。  
“不止王宫内的大家。”席杜丽纠正道，“整个乌鲁克多多少少有所耳闻。凄美的异邦爱情故事真的很赚钱呢，梅林大人坐在街边一下午就能收获不少铜币。王对这种新鲜的赚钱方式挺好奇的，只是王的事迹大家已经耳熟能详，想必要去很远的地方，过了大海才能捞上一大笔吧。”  
“假设，这个故事改一改，你说大家还会喜欢吗？”  
“哎？“  
“亚瑟王由其他男人当选，亲自迎娶高贵的桂妮薇儿王后。二人生活美满幸福，不久便延下不列颠下一任的继承人。国家富硕和平，每个人脸上带着笑容。”  
“美好的故事，没有人会不喜欢呢。”

“听到了吧，梅林。”  
阿尔托莉雅突然朝着带路梅林的背影喊到。她立在石柱的阴影中，在他看来宛若深陷泥泽的姿态，当时他被关在塔中无法出手，现在必须告诉她真相。  
“这样的happy ending里不包括为师，我可是会为了小阿尔托莉雅哭泣的人呐。”  
他的嘴角仍勾着，眼神却无笑意。  
“不，您不会。您会忘记我。您会拥有新的徒弟，不列颠会拥有新的主君。“  
梅林斜靠着柱子和她并肩站着，刺目的阳光强迫他眯起眼，那里才是她该站的位置。  
“虽然有个秘密应只有我和吉尔伽美什王保守。但是我觉得可以告诉阿尔托莉雅你。”  
“为什么？”她的眉头簇起，对那人的一切都感到反感，不想沾上一丝一毫的关系。“不列颠已经亡了，你自然可以侍奉新的主君。”  
“啊呀啊呀，你的大度真是让为师感到汗颜呢。”梅林明白她话里有话，不再绕圈子，直截了当地说到，“他的圣杯是假货。”  
她示意他说下去。  
“在神秘消失，圣杯这玩意对人类来说的确是奇迹。但是啊，尤其是在神明仍存在的国度，要召唤异世界的家伙有上千种方式。圣杯，充其量不过是个储存魔力的容器，正因为足够庞大的魔力所以得以扭曲现实——“  
“既然有上千种方法，为何独独选择了后世之人所做的劣质圣杯。“她做出拒绝的手势阻止他说下去，“你们的秘密我不会泄露出去，我也不会反对您侍奉新的君主，但是同样的，看在以前的情谊上，希望您也不要来打扰我。“  
“你知道这里被叫做什么吗？”梅林追上前，“特异点!已经被扭曲的历史!吉尔伽美什王为了修复世界才召唤我而来。命运是既定的，不列颠会依旧睡去，即使利用圣杯更换了新王也不会有任何改变，反而会成为特异点影响人类的未来。”  
“我想让大家幸福。”  
阿尔托莉雅站定逆光而立，梅林看不清她的表情。但是这似曾相识的语气，一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛带他回到了选定之日的黄昏。  
凑热闹的人群走光了，嘟囔着“这个国家没有救了"、"什么魔术师，江湖骗子"……之类的话结伴离开。教堂边只剩下他和她。性别莫测的清秀少年双手触碰圣剑的同时看见了自己的未来。  
现在回头还来得及。  
不，我看见了大家都在微笑。  
他知道她不是为了抹去自己失败的过去才这么做的。  
他知道她拿到了圣杯也无法实现愿望。  
与其阻止不如观赏其挣扎匍匐的极限——当初的他就是如此好玩的心情将少女推向了末路。现在才拿出长辈的姿态教训人，有点不像他自己了。  
这是后悔了吗？  
梅林陷入了沉思。  
青色的挺拔身影远去。  
“至少，让他们渐渐地沉睡也好，那种悲惨的命运……”

3.  
太阳西下，夜幕降临，乌鲁克的街道并未沉寂下去。  
星星点点的灯火燃起，于璀璨的星空交相辉映。  
接着篝火被点燃，迎接新客人的庆典开始，空气中充满了欢笑和羊肉浓郁香气。

唯独某人刻意避开这些。  
她半阖着眼，在乌鲁克王宫的角落，喧闹无法传达到黑暗里默默地等待。  
清冷的双眼不带感情，一动不动地静坐，仿佛没有灵魂的人偶被用尽价值后丢弃在无人的街道。  
当皎月升至天空的正上方，空气中的食物香味被风吹散得差不多，只余淡淡碳火气息，乌鲁克城内的多数人陷入了沉睡。  
远远望去，零星火光大约是驻守城墙和巡逻大街的士兵。  
唯有王宫依旧通明，几处重点把守的出入口燃着火焰。  
她终于有了其他动作。  
目标是高台的顶部，王的寝宫。  
她卸去铠甲，避免发出任何可疑的声响。在风魔术加持下，她的步伐足够轻快。  
警卫并不严密，精锐重兵都被调去了城墙二十四个小时轮番巡岗，空中则设有结界防止敌人突袭。的确，能够闯入这里的人实力必定远高于普通士兵，增加兵力平添牺牲没有必要。  
意外的，没有机关，也没有结界，单纯用作休息的私人空间。  
金灿灿装饰、各色大大小小的宝石闪烁着瑰丽光泽，微弱的月光通过各种反射、折射后足够令房间富丽堂皇。  
床铺运用的也是白色与金色组合，相比周遭的环境朴素的多了去——至少表面上看起来如此。  
亚麻布和羊毛为主力的时代，遮光用的帷幕染色均匀，细腻柔软如绸缎丝滑，尤其是男人身下压着的那块床单不知要几个月才能完成一米。  
奢华无度，说是童话里巨龙的藏宝窟也不为过。也就只有这个男人单纯地把这里当做休息地方。  
他似乎在沉睡。  
闭上嘴巴和眼睛的乖顺模样简直和白天判若两人。  
走近了，她才发现他真的极为俊美，书里头经常形容为天神的容貌并不存在夸张的成分。可他一旦醒来，干的彻彻底底全是恶魔行径。  
她小心翼翼地倾身，撩起他凌乱的碎发，将额头贴了上去。  
这是不列颠伟大的魔术师梅林偶然教过她为数不多魔术之一，可以入侵对方的精神世界窥得秘密。但她从未用过，她向来喜欢堂堂正正的对决，如今却不得不不择手段了起来。  
她闭上眼无声地默念复杂又晦涩咒语，祈祷没有记错音节。  
之后是短暂却又漫长的静默。  
什么都没有发生。  
空气甚至没有荡起轻微的涟漪。  
她失望地睁开眼，入眼的是大片大片灿烂的砂。  
居然……成功了……  
她低头检查自己的身体确认当前的状况——全身覆盖着火红的鳞片，粗长的尾巴和血色的翅膀表示她已经变成了一条赤龙。  
不给她时间惊讶于自己原初的模样，空气陡然凝滞。  
此处的主人醒了。  
地面的沙砾似有生命般聚集在了一起，形成了高耸的山丘。  
紧接着，尘土逐渐落地，庞然之物显现他的真貌——青金石的牛角、纯金的身体，贝壳镶嵌的蹄子和黑曜石的尾巴。  
沙牛缓缓睁开了红玛瑙的眼，那是和某人一样的赤色蛇瞳，看向她的眼神带着嘲讽。  
“毕竟是那只梦魇的徒弟，果然有点意思。”  
“但是高兴吧杂种！”  
“既然胆敢窥视本王的庭院，那就随了你的愿尽情接受珍藏的招待！”  
话音落下，空间瞬间变得沉重，从四面八方朝她施加巨大的压力。手和足失去了控制，翅膀也不得动弹。  
不到万不得已，她也不想使用暴力。  
猛吸一大团空气咽下，经过肺部的火焰酝酿加热，气体逆流而出。  
龙之吐息——龙的最强能力被如此称呼。  
高温火焰足以溶化一切，无形地灼热气流则杀人于无形。窒息，任何生物无法幸免。  
金色的公牛被被赤焰所包裹，他抖了抖身体，热浪仿佛没有存在过。  
“交出圣杯，我就离开。”  
“呵，以死来换！”  
地面出现金色的涟漪，泛着神光的锁链将无法动弹的她贯穿。  
钝痛从腹部蔓延开。  
她狼狈地贴在冰冷的地面，视线模糊。  
灵核被重创，她也必须战斗。  
她吐出一口浊气，费力地重新睁开眼，周遭的环境回到了寝室。身体被踢倒在角落蜷缩，男人的脚步正朝她走来。  
吉尔伽美什念了什么，她没有精力去听清楚，但是战士的经验警告她的肌肉必须立刻动起来离开。  
她才勉强拄剑半跪而立，漩涡这一次浮现出在她的下方，猛烈的火焰报复性地席卷全身。不可视的圣剑解除束缚释放强劲的风刃抵抗，但是身体和灵魂受损，圣剑的光芒如风中残烛一亮一灭。  
“三番两次触及本王底线，让你受王之财宝的凌迟也太便宜你了。本王决定，那就被火焰吞噬吧，一点一点的看着自己燃成灰烬的绝望来补偿本王的宝贵睡眠。”  
金色的“门”连续开启，魔杖构筑精密的牢笼，火龙卷熊熊燃烧，防御的银甲透明进而破碎，魔力编织的战裙也无法维持多久——火舌舔上了裙摆，魔力全部倾注了圣剑，衣服已经和普通的无疑，除了裹住身体没有其他用处。  
她痛苦地喘息着。说实话这点疼痛对于常年战斗的她算得上常见，绝不可能获得胜利却不放弃挣扎，不过是固执自己作为战士的骄傲。违背骑士精神的是她在先，得到报应理所当然。上一次是什么时候的事情了？太久远了，和派诺林王决斗，失去了誓约黄金之剑。与眼下相比起来，至少今天她没有失去重要的剑，甚至可以重新回到剑栏之丘等待下一个机会……  
烈火焚身，她甚至感到了一丝不解脱的快意，如果就这么的死去话……  
翠绿色的眼珠失去了光泽，阿尔托莉雅缓缓合上眼等待死亡的降临，一个清凉的怀抱却将她纳了进去。  
……熟悉的花香。  
她捏紧来者的衣服。正如那天，剑断的同时也该失去性命，是梅林出手救了她。  
即便面对不列颠龙首尤瑟也未曾下跪过的宫廷魔术师的身体猛得矮了下去。  
他单膝跪下，吉尔伽美什第一次从这张永远玩世不恭的嘴脸上看到正经的表情，活像是个担心女儿被坏人欺负的老父亲。  
“吉尔伽美什王，我恳请您放过她。”  
吉尔伽美什咧开嘴，像是捉住了某人把柄的毒蛇，危险地嘶嘶吐信。他是王，是收藏家，也是商人，他相当好奇把人推进火坑的梦魇能对受害者做到什么程度。  
“理由？想要本王原谅她，你又打算付出多少？”  
“她会是重要的战力。”  
“哈，你我因千里眼相识多年，其他从者不过是一时兴起罢了。”  
“找寻天命泥板和马尔杜克之斧太危险，我和她搭档默契——”  
“会给逃跑增加负担。”  
“还有北壁的那些进攻魔兽，前线士兵再勇猛也不过是普通人。”  
“够了，梅林，谢谢你。”她轻声道谢，擦干了泪水重新挺直了腰走近吉尔伽美什跟前，魔术师的治疗术让她恢复了最低限度的机能。  
“吉尔伽美什王，不论多少次，我都会来夺取圣杯。”  
近距离是saber的优势所在，近到她只要召唤出无形之剑完全可以捅穿他的肚子。  
他以为她是怨恨他的。  
没有人会比他更了解自己，他甚至不需要思考就能列举出自己诸多令人讨厌的理由:傲慢、自大、夺取、羞辱、践踏、暴力……对于注重精神崇高的英灵来说任意两项恶行的随机组合就能构成杀他的理由。  
睫毛上的泪珠如星闪烁，月光下的湖水清澈如镜。  
那眼神并非怨恨，而是深深自责。  
一枚花种悄悄地发芽。  
或许是被这愚蠢的诚实所打动，亦或是其他什么，吉尔伽美什冷下脸将视线从她瘦弱的肩膀上挪开。  
“先坐下吧，梅林现在是本王的顾问，我以Caster现世可不是为了凭着喜好作乐。”  
梅林心领神会，立刻狗腿地扶着阿尔托莉雅跟在吉尔伽美什身后来到高塔顶。

三只纯金的酒杯和酒壶摆在了她面前，只不过伊斯坎达尔大帝的位置上换做了梅林。  
还有圣杯……  
她不可置信地看向男人。  
“不是什么无聊的考验。实物是最有效率的证明方法，不是吗？”  
她犹豫了一下，还是捧起了圣杯。  
并非魔术师，但是简单地探测术式还是能够做到。  
正如他们二人所言，这个杯子单纯是个储存庞大魔力的器皿，趋近于无限，奇迹什么的并不存在。  
“梅、梅林……”她颤抖地抱住黄金的圣杯，脸色煞白，失去血色的下唇因紧咬的上牙渗出红色。少女发出受伤幼兽般的呜咽，泪水始终没有淌下。失败者没资格哭泣，至少在赎罪以前。  
透过银色的月光，她颤抖的身体似乎脆弱到了极点，像玻璃花瓣易碎。  
最后一线希望被打破，她像个无助地孩子失去了方向。  
她恨圣杯的欺骗，更痛恨没用的自己。  
“我看见过，我真的亲眼见过圣杯奇迹……就在您离开之后，圣光的天使挥舞着翅膀，她经过的地方飘散着异香，空无一物的圆桌上突然堆满了丰盛的美味。她双手捧着圣杯，递到在场每一个人的嘴边，不论男女，不论富贵或是贫穷。  
那是不存在于这世间之物。  
即便是卡美洛所有的花聚在一起，都比不过那酒的芳香；即便是不列颠所有的葡萄浓缩成一滴，也抵不过那酒的醇厚……”  
梅林安静地听她絮絮叨叨的描述。所以她伸出了手，尽管它溢满了血污，甚至使圆桌分崩离析，她仍然坚信那天所见。  
她再也说不出什么，低垂着脑袋瘫坐在地，额前碎发遮住崩溃的表情，梅林才开口道:“那些都是真的没错，圣杯的出现是告知世人神秘彻底地消失了，永远地在星球的里面沉睡。对于魔力稀薄现代魔术师来说庞大魔力等同于奇迹没有什么问题。”  
话语残忍，但是她需要的正是有人戳破那层谎言。  
“所以，与我对话的圣杯是……”  
空白的容器，吸收各式各样的灵魂和愿望，某些残留意识的执念将器皿占据的事情也并不奇怪。  
梅林点点头，默认了她的猜测。  
导演互相残杀的惨剧，万能的许愿机已经化身为引诱人类通往地狱深处的邪恶。  
“需要我做什么？”她的声音里充满浓浓的疲惫。时间不允许她悲伤，能够让高傲自大的英雄王认真对待、让老师从塔中特意走出来，即将上演的不止第四次圣杯战争冬木大火的程度，如果还有美索不达米亚的神明参与在内，那已经不是可以用灾难来形容的级别了。  
灭世，乌鲁克不会拥有未来，不列颠也永远不会存在。  
“哦？本王还等着梅林浪费时间拉拢你。”  
“呵呵，令您失望了。毕竟阿尔托莉雅是我最优秀的学生呐。”  
“哼，梦魇，你也就这一个学生吧？既然省去了说明的必要，直接进入主题吧。嘛，不过商谈事宜果然少了酒不行。”  
阿尔托莉雅怔怔捧起酒杯。清亮鲜红的液体注入杯子，吉尔伽美什珍藏的酒还是那么的芬芳甘醇，但糟糕心情连带着美酒失去了味道。  
酒精令她的气色看起来稍许好些，她打起精神对应。  
“在此之前，英雄王，我有些话要问您。”  
“哦？明明快回英灵座了？”  
“您改变了姿态，可是对‘过去’后悔了？”  
吉尔伽美什的表情变得古怪，活像夹了块肉结果咬下去才发现是伪装成肉的姜块。喉间的一口酒差点呛死他。  
“哈哈哈。”梅林在一旁干笑，“这位王怎么看都不像是会反省的人啊。”  
“但是老师您说过，修复特异点的条件是不改变历史。不然为何自称裁决之王的他，会封印了自己的武器，与人类站在一起？”  
“愚蠢！”吉尔伽美什呵斥道，“王，不是为民而生。民，才是为王而生。本王没有任何的变化，准则永远只有一个——追求愉悦。”  
愉悦？又是这种恶趣味且毫无道理的理由？  
吉尔伽美什站了起来，站在乌鲁克的至高处指向灯火不灭的北境。把守的人影从远处看来，就像是一只只忙碌的蚂蚁。  
“本王预见了死亡。”他平静地像是在说别人的事情，“乌鲁克毁灭，只剩下废墟和黑泥，而本王的胸口被洞穿。”  
“本王如实告诉了他们结局。留，或是走，决定权在他们手中。本王不过是，背负起他们生命的沉重。”  
“这和放弃他们有什么区别？身为王……身为王就该冲在前线，将臣民守护在身后不是吗？”  
“命运无法抗拒，生死不过一瞬。的确，本王的全盛之姿，仅凭一人之力杀死邪恶，但是这样的守护，懦弱的人类只能被称作被圈养起来的家畜，他们永远不会举起武器抗击命运的洪流。人类需要和煦的春风也需要凛冽的北风，现在凛冬已至，他们夺取自己未来的时候到了。”  
有什么在阿尔托莉雅的心中裂开了。  
不是这样的。  
“乌鲁克……已经没有未来了啊……”  
“乌鲁克迟早会灭亡。”不论是不是经由吉尔伽美什之手。他的声音越发激昂:“但本王既然是裁决人类之王，不论眼下还是城外，亦或是未来的人类，都是本王的臣民。”  
王是孤高的，王者总是在背负。  
美味的酒液，她尝出了苦涩的味道。  
作为神明打入人间楔子的王获得了爱戴。  
作为守护人类而被创造的王却孤独一人。  
何等的讽刺。  
一颗人心的差别，竟令同样作为工具而生的二人产生了截然相反的结局。  
她略带嫉妒地抿下最后一滴酒液，将杯子重新注满，轻轻与他碰杯。  
“感谢您的回答，吉尔伽美什王。作为补偿，我将以不列颠王者的身份协助您。”  
“就让我见识一下神话中您颠覆命运的气魄和实力。”  
“合作愉快。”  
她把命运交到了他的手上。  
不知是否结出不一样的果实。

4.  
不过短短半年，战况十分严峻。  
北面城墙随着时间的推移不断延长，一眼望不到尽头。  
十二座城塞都市已经被破坏了80%，天草四郎和风魔小太郎去了丛林寻找失联的村落时双双失踪，再也没有回来。  
茨木童子在被召唤的第二天便跑出了乌鲁克城，她不喜欢被规矩束缚更不喜欢吉尔伽美什王。尽管之后再没有见到她，偶尔能听到她到处在捣乱的消息，没少给敌人添堵。  
武藏坊牟庆与列奥尼达一世防守战况最激烈的北壁，同时在空闲之余负责训练新兵。  
巴御前……那位英雄本来也是驻守前线的一员。几名被召唤的从者中，唯有她没有被安排任务，对此吉尔伽美什王的说法是时候未到。她也没有理直气壮地让自己闲下来，于是和巴御前交换前线轮岗。她休息在武器部帮忙的时候，巴御前发现了指挥魔兽们的魔兽军团司令官Gartabliulu(提亚马特十一子之一，别名蝎人)并与他同归于尽。对于这些单个攻击力与小型战车不相上下并且没有智慧的生物来说，缺少了头目无疑于是巨大的打击，可怕的武器化作一盘只有在数量上占据优势的散沙。巴御前的牺牲换来的是极大幅度提高了士兵的生存率。  
梅林的任务依旧是去寻找天命的黏土板和马尔杜克之斧，可惜直到现在也没有什么线索。  
吉尔伽美什王要处理的泥板越堆越高。  
偶尔她回王宫汇报讨论战况在门口等待，梅林路过总会调笑着询问她，阿尔托莉雅也擅长这些的吧，不去帮忙处理政事吗？  
老师果然不管多大年纪了也还是唯恐天下不乱的性格呢。  
乌鲁克只需要一个王。  
王的孤高、王的骄傲、王的自尊容不得半点侮辱。  
唯有决定乌鲁克命运这件事情上，她不能插手。  
现在的她大概依然会让大家放下手上的活计，忍耐暂时的悲伤和恐惧冲上前去战斗——这是她一贯的作风，魔术王甚至不需要等到敌人真正的军团来袭，乌鲁克就先一步被她毁灭了。热衷于享乐并且残暴无情的吉尔伽美什王反倒赋予了这座城市无限的生机，充满生命力的集市给了大家一线喘息的机会。  
想想真是讽刺，结果被称颂清廉正直的骑士王到头来，除了外表完全是一具不知疲倦的机械罢了。曾经提出的那些冠冕堂皇实则过分的请求现在看来，她才是实施暴政的国王啊。  
战况陷入胶着但是日子其实并没有那么艰苦。  
前两天才刚修复完城墙，她还顺便参加了喝酒大赛和大胃王比赛。获得优胜对她来说很容易。  
或者有时会被派去神庙问祭祀长讨藏起来准备进献给女神们的储蓄，虽然花言巧语梅林更为擅长，不过巫女们远远看到他就绕开走了。  
毕竟国家都快要灭亡了，粮食带不进冥府，为了表面上保住守护都市女神伊泽塔尔的脸面，祭祀长总得装模做样地推托一番再不情愿地样子交出一点东西来，邀请她留在屋子里吃吃点心拖延时间。祭祀长气呼呼地嘟囔着总不能什么都让混蛋吉尔伽美什王顺心了去，一个女神已经让她们足够头疼了，今后神庙的威严怎么办？  
有时，她似乎觉得自己仿佛回到了卡美洛城，所有人都在微笑。  
她摇了摇头，自嘲地笑了笑。  
愿望永远不会淡去，那份鲜少接近人类的执念，被称作感情的部分她不想失去。如果真要回到过去将不列颠交给新王，她必须好好考验一番才是。  
伊泽塔尔女神时常会来拿自己的枕头，不过每次的结果都以与吉尔伽美什王斗嘴失败气愤不已地跑路忘记搬家具的事情而告终。  
“啊啊啊，那个混蛋男人啊!”女神遇上她就会抱怨个不停，说给自己也是像是说给她听，“他的嘴真是超级臭啊，快让他去泥水沟洗洗嘴吧!真是的，到底是谁教出来的啊!从小没有人管教的么!宁孙和卢伽尔班达可从来不会对本女神不敬啊!区区半神居然不止拒婚还当众辱骂本女神，知道我的追求者有多少么？从艾比夫山顶排到库图(冥府的代称)门口都不够啦!偏偏爱上他简直倒霉透顶死了，混蛋冷血暴君啊!”  
迦勒底一众来到了乌鲁克，最终的大战一触即发，拿得起武器的男人们留了下来，妇孺孩子点亮火把连夜撤出，山道曲折蜿蜒，在黑暗中亮眼又独孤，她才惊觉时间不多了。

梅林临走前送她的礼物，剔透精致的水晶瓶里盛放着粉色的液体，淡淡的玫瑰花香。  
催情用的药物，可以减轻痛苦。  
他的眼睛似乎预知到了这一天。  
唔，她这是被小看了吗？从前没有被当作女孩子对待，现在却给予她小姑娘梦幻的一夜，在某些方面上他真的是担心过头了。  
虚假的谎言她不需要，会被这点事情击垮她早早就放弃追逐圣杯了。

“深夜来见求见本王，想必有极为重要的事情报告吧，Saber。”  
“不，我是为明日决战做万全准备的。”她卸下披风，露出散发寒光的银甲，表情没有玩笑的意思，“我的剑是对城宝具。希望得到拥有神血您的帮助，达到最佳的状态。”  
向来毒舌且能言善辩的吉尔伽美什沉默了半响。  
“进里屋吧。”  
她必然是深思熟虑后才提出请求，光明磊落的理由让他没道理拒绝。  
比圣婚仪式更缺乏情感的交合。  
她挺直腰板坐在床边，直接解除了魔力编织而成的衣物。  
他拥有天下女人的初夜权，他见过无数女人，羞涩的、豪放的、亦或是霸道如伊泽塔尔贪婪他美色的……可是这幅威风凛凛的战斗姿态，他只有扶额沉吟的冲动。  
那只该死的梦魇，什么都没教过她吗？  
苏美尔向来以高挑丰满的女性为美，而一丝不苟的盘发下是娇小消瘦的背影，如幼童般青涩，却又充满了力量。  
怎么看都硬邦邦的。  
连接修长的颈脖和肩膀的曲线利落，薄薄皮肤下凸起的蝴蝶骨，腰肢也细得过分，他的双掌恰好能够圈住。深陷的圣涡……臀和腿经过长期锻炼骑马，线条倒是和她本人一样利落得很。  
他摘下帕鲁西固(苏美尔语“缠头”），捞过那个女人——他已经做好了会被一堆骨头硌得难受的准备。  
好软……像绵羊一样乖顺……  
他是个正常男人，更不用说神血让他比普通人在某方面的需求和能力更强，生理上压倒性的力量和体重，轻松地把她压制在身下。  
最后一次机会:“你清楚接下来会发生什么吗？"  
自然知道。  
她转过头看着他，皱眉，想起了第一次作为男性经验不太好的回忆，但是她明白真正的交合是桂妮薇儿和兰斯洛特为爱缠绵。  
抵在臀沟的性器炽热且坚挺。  
夜已经深了，行动才能让他尽快明白。她转过身体和他面对面，直接向下摸去，扶着男性的器官往未经开启的门送去。  
吉尔伽美什叹了口气。关乎尊严，在淫技方面造诣颇深他可不希望有女人下了他的床铺会抱怨种种，引导调教还是由他来主导方能享受到至高无上的快乐。  
他按住那双乱动的手，拉高越过头顶。  
湿润的嘴唇擦过锁骨，另一只手掌从后腰向上沿着脊椎抚弄，扣住脆弱的后颈将二人贴得更近。他埋首在她肩膀，温热的呼气弄得她皮肤上覆了一层薄薄水汽。  
这就已经开始了？  
屈辱的记忆绷紧了肌肉。  
男人的脑袋一起一伏，散发磨蹭着她的脸颊，耳边传来细微的声音……类似布料摩擦的声音？  
令人费解的行为没有持续多久，他抬起脑袋，唇齿间咬着一条蓝色丝带。  
她怔怔地盯着抽走的发带，好不容易鼓起的那么点勇气似乎同时被散去了。  
离得真是太近了。  
她咬了咬下唇。  
迄今为止最近的距离，甚至还可以更加深入。  
脸庞在发烫，热度无法忽视地攀升。心脏异常鼓动，和战斗时的澎湃不一样，带着没有过的暧昧情绪。  
也许她是害羞了。  
感情方面的事情从未有人教过她什么，为了避免不懂规矩破坏气氛，被埋怨什么不懂人心之类的，于是她决定全权交给他处置。目光越过他的头顶，数起床顶的宝石分散注意力……  
……啊，痛……  
低下头，就对上簇着怒火的赤眸，浓浓的警告意味。  
她尴尬地收回视线，接下来看到的却令她更不自在——并非因为直直对上了男性平日隐秘起来的部位，始作俑者是他没错，而更多的原因归结于自身。  
男人埋首在她的胸脯，湿润的赤果从男人艳丽的嘴唇里吐出，黏连着银丝。  
无措的眼神在饱满果子和未受到滋润的贫乏的隆起之间徘徊。她从不知道自己不再成长的身体还会发生变化。  
就像是被蛇诱惑了的夏娃。  
她是想挪开眼的，但是喉咙在吞咽了几次唾液后仍止不住地发干，不断分泌地津液令她忍不住幻想起那枚禁果的味道。  
圆圆的小小的，一粒糖果的大小，梅林从前送的装在玻璃罐子里头，常常被莫德雷德偷去。小心翼翼地用舌尖卷入，在口腔内缓缓滚动划出甜蜜的滋味，融化在一片温暖里。  
她尝起来，也会是那么甜吗？  
不断落下的吻又快又轻，加夹着魔术咒语，在她的腰腹上爆裂开一连串的火星。  
柔软的唇叩开了秘密花瓣，娇颤的花蕊惹人怜爱。  
捕捉到了目标，黄金的蛇似乎耐心也到了尽头，卸去温柔的伪装露出獠牙，“嘶嘶"地吐信，猩红的眼毫不掩盖欲望。  
没有预兆，湿滑之物狡猾且精准地直钻花朵的深处，乱搅一通，完全不顾及少女的初次，放纵自己的性致疯狂榨取甘美的花蜜。  
揪住身下丝被的双手松开了。  
事态超出了预期的疯狂，她遵循着本能抱住男人的头颅，胡乱抓着他的头发，驯服烈马那样抓住缰绳、夹紧大腿企图让他安分下来。  
结果适得其反。  
弱点被擒住就没有会被放过的道理。  
蛇就是这样贪婪且恶毒的生物，狠狠咬住猎物的脖子注入毒液，纠缠他们的身体，冷眼看着他们绝望的挣扎悲鸣直到体力不支地倒下，继而优雅残忍地进食。  
意识被染成炫目的白光。  
结、结束了？  
她捂着脸，细细喘息着。  
安静的房间里，被过分放大的“咕叽咕叽”水流声折磨得她连呼吸都不敢，刻意压抑放缓粗重的呼吸拼命削弱自己的存在感。  
“打算矜持到什么时候？”  
男人一如往常的冷酷声音。  
明明是两个人的交欢，唯独她单方面做出丢人的反应。尽管早早做好了心理准备，还是不免生出委屈的情绪。  
她中了名为吉尔伽美什的毒，阿尔托莉雅想，变得不像从前的自己。  
他拉开她的双手。  
男人的身体上浮着一层薄汗，像是涂抹了细腻油光，令本就完美的躯体闪耀更加漂亮的色泽。肩膀上尊贵的紫色神纹体透出妖异。  
他也不是全然没有反应。  
温暖的手掌从她的大腿根滑向脸颊，两根手指挑开她的嘴唇。  
"额，唔……"  
炽热的昂扬同时从下方顶了进来，和一开始无法相提并论的尺寸，撑开未经人事的甬道。  
她发出浅浅的呻吟，下一秒又习惯性地忍耐闭嘴。  
他抵住她的牙齿，手指伸进去拨弄软舌，模拟接吻的行为。  
"没必要忍耐，尽情地喊出来吧。"  
被红色的瞳孔凝视着，是酒的颜色，也是深渊的颜色，诱惑着阿尔托莉雅迷失在情欲的漩涡。  
可她依然固执地不肯让喉咙发出奇怪的声音。舌头笼络上男人纠缠的手指，无意识地亲咬吸吮，鼻息渐渐变得苦闷而沉重。  
拒绝用嘴巴表达，不代表男人无法察觉。  
他就陷在她的体内，指头和分身被绞紧的压迫如无数细小电流刺激着脊椎，微妙的快感逐渐累积却远达不到爽快的地步。  
是慢条斯理地教导，还是无情地攻城略池？  
天秤倒向了原始欲望。  
他无疑给了应有的待遇——她已经足够湿润。  
那么便无需再顾及什么。  
他沉下腰，一点一点地突进，一点一点地被包裹。少女的芯的热度融化了他的理智，少女的矜持激起他施虐的兴奋。  
掐住细软的腰肢，就这么将她贯穿。  
少女的腰背反弓了起来。  
尚未来得及接受绵延的处子之痛，狂风暴雨般的性爱顷刻间袭来。  
金色的汹涌浪潮里，纯白的百合花散落了。  
不论她愿不愿意，细声的尖叫一旦溢出喉咙便再也无法停止。  
痛苦与快乐并存。  
少女的呻吟催促着男人在她身上加速驰骋，肌肤上溢出的汗水使得两具身体又湿又滑。  
进入越发顺利的同时，男人也因为这湿滑导致的难以把控而懊恼，情绪宣泄而出化作更加猛烈的撞击。  
理智被燃尽，他未如野兽自顾自地律动。  
手指撤回，拂过颤抖的嘴唇、柔软的胸脯，从臀瓣滑进大腿内侧扣紧，攀升至腿窝。  
男人单臂抬起少女的一条腿，令她暴露出更多充血的粉色花瓣。另一只宽阔的手掌按揉她的小腹，以温暖舒缓难受，拇指探进金色阴丛内寻觅出小小的珠粒揉搓。  
平静的湖面波光粼粼，泪水无法抑制地沁溢。祖母绿的宝石闪烁破碎的火彩。  
她会被他逼疯的。  
她该怎么做？她该如何回应？  
嘴巴除了冲出羞耻的尖叫，已经不能说出任何询问的话语。  
无助的手指抠弄着被褥，单薄的布料自然无法给予她稳固的支撑点。她胡乱抓地挠，抚过结实的臂膀又无力地落下，虚虚按住男人折腾的手背留下两三道几乎看不见的浅白抓痕。  
"啊、哈啊——不要，那里……哈啊……"  
"求饶也晚了！"  
男人粗重的喘息，吐字不清的回答。  
他也正受困于情欲的漩涡，被一波接一波的汹涌潮水拍击。  
腰部酥麻得仿佛已经失去了知觉，身体即将达到极限，快感随时随地会爆炸。  
眼看即将被卷入地狱亦或是天堂。  
他猛然捉住少女的手指，至死也要拖上她一起沉沦。  
透过皮肤，传来起伏规律的热情。  
指尖触到了不得了的热度，像是烫到了一样要要弹开，却被死死男人扯住抽不开来。  
小腹规律地起伏，子宫哀鸣着却跟不上被进出着抽搐的速度。  
高潮再一次来临，少女的灵魂同身体彻底被男人一并剥夺。  
不剩下一点自我。

5.  
银色的月光抚过少女的双眼，朦胧着光晕的长睫轻轻颤动，一声嘤咛过后，露出藏匿在其下的翠绿宝石，闪烁着细碎的星光。  
四肢沉重……  
不，准确来说，比起她的银甲不值得一提，也并非是肉体被蹂躏一夜过后的疼痛——她的魔力充盈，没有什么伤痛不能自愈，鲜红刻印般的痕迹也自行消失。  
枕边的男人早已离去，残留下的只有神秘馨香和覆盖在她赤裸酮体上的薄毯。然而，熟悉又陌生的拘束和压迫感并未减少半分。  
她坐起身打算一探究竟，毯子随之滑落。没有任何的心里准备，尽管她的财宝无数，但是眼前繁复的珠宝首饰仍晃了她的眼。上至脖颈的项链，下至脚踝的青金石串，凡是能够装饰的地方没有一处被放过。  
怒火在心中腾起。  
放下身段仅为一夜的欢愉，不奢求能够得到他的爱。卑微至这个地步，也不是他可以随意侮辱她的理由。  
她刚要动作，却见吉尔伽美什从门口进来，径直走向角落的架子取走某物。很显然，他连正眼都没有施舍给她。  
“乌鲁克的王。”在他跨过门槛的时候，少女喊住了他，没有起伏的音调之下，更像是在掩盖着糟糕的情绪。不过，良好的教养的她没有忘记应有的礼仪:“谢谢您。”  
吉尔伽美什的背影僵硬，无论如何都没有想到少女竟会表达感谢，但是以她性格会做出这种事情也并不意外。  
他转过脸，一如既往的倨傲神情。  
不客气。  
三个字尚未说出口，便被少女接下来的质问堵住了。  
“那请问，这又是什么意思？”  
“……按照乌鲁克的规矩，献上成人仪式的礼物。”他的目光落在消瘦的身形上，语气比她更加平淡，“梅林不在，有些自然由本王代劳。”  
少女跌坐在柔软的床铺，月光洒房间，为她周身镀上一层柔和的淡淡银光。柔软、纤细，令人不禁怀疑这具身躯随时会被压垮，可她的眼神不是这么说的，向来平静的湖水被烈焰所包围，炽热的高温几乎能将他熔化。  
这个答案出乎她的意料。一时间愣在原地，神情缓和了不少。  
吉尔伽美什却懊恼了起来。  
他已经被那炉火的温度融化过数次，光是溅射出的火星，就足够引燃一场大火。以王的身份，只需要单方面夺取便是了，他后悔做出多余的举动，于是将所有的错误影响单方面归结于未来的那个他。  
忍不住又瞥了她一眼。  
欲望复苏。  
由他亲手教导，从少女变为知晓欢愉的女人。  
然而，月光下的女人依然清丽高傲，圣洁的身姿，如皎月美丽，精心挑选的首饰却成了亵渎女神之物。  
片刻前，她像熟透了的虾子，浑身泛着动人的红晕，如晚霞般迷人，想要倾倒收藏的美酒，让她染上更深沉浓烈的赤色。  
无论哪一种，都是值得纳入收藏的星辰。  
极富侵略性的野兽眼神，她似乎没有注意到，只是静静微笑着，慢条斯理地卸下珠宝。  
不具备女人的性感和妖娆，利落的动作却令他喉头忍不住上下滚动。  
她摘下最后一枚坠子，拢了拢伊泽塔尔女神都垂涎的珠宝，朝他的方向推去。  
吉尔伽美什好看的眉头簇起，脸色也不太好。  
赏赐被拒绝，对王来说，相当于脸面被扔在地上踩踏。  
“乌鲁克的王，感谢您的照顾。不过还是请收回吧。”  
“那就扔出窗外吧。”  
他作势要走，又被喊住了。  
“您误会了。珠宝纵然美丽，于战士的我却是累赘。想要的礼物……”她挺直了腰板，盯着他的眼睛认真地说道，“您的宝库里恐怕没有。”  
“哦？”他扯扯嘴角冷笑。  
“一枚银币。”  
“……哈、哈哈哈……啊哈哈哈哈哈。”可谓是令人惊喜的答案，吉尔伽美什放声大笑。  
一枚银币，居然是这个？确实，不入他的眼，能纳入收藏的至少也得是以金子来衡量价值。  
他挪动脚步，在卧榻边站定，居高临下地看着她。当然，凭他对她的了解，这女人的率直心思并不会刻意绕什么圈子，通常她的所作所为只为了一个选项。  
“这时候还惦记着西杜丽的蛋糕……嘛，虽然确实不错，但是怎么说也比不过……哼。算了，不和你计较。本王不喜欢赊账，来说说其他愿望。”  
“哦？任何请求您都愿意答应吗？”  
“哼，趁着本王现在心情好的很，尽管狮子大开口吧。这样的机会可不常有。”  
“那么……”  
她朝他伸出两条洁白的手臂，带着月光的清冷，接触之下则是鲜活的热度，拥住他，向后倒去，一齐跌落进柔软的被褥里。  
大腿勾过他的腰，弓起的足抵在尾椎骨，他的脸埋在她的胸脯。  
他的手指下意识地抚摸她的腰肢，就听见她接下来的请求。  
“请您在大战之前，小憩片刻。”  
有些事情似乎偏离了他的预想。  
“……虽然失礼，但这是防止您出跑的必要手段之一……尽管嘲笑吧，我不会放手的。”  
男人趴在她身上发出巨大的闷笑声，她的胸腔因此被震得发麻。  
他抬起头，揩去眼角的泪花，喘不过气来地闻道:“这、这又是谁教你的？”  
流连花丛的浪荡梅林到底是如何教出这么个愚钝的徒弟，还是说物极必反？  
她笨拙地抱着他的脑袋慢慢抚弄，像王后从前对她哄小孩子入眠般，只差哼起摇篮曲的调子。  
“格斗术的话，是我的养父艾克托爵士教导。这个则是我的妻子，桂妮薇儿。”  
她轻声回答。  
不得不承认，可笑的举动意外有效。  
人族王者卢伽尔班达与女神瑞玛特宁孙生下打入人间的楔子，自出生便有了意识和自我，没有像人类幼童被正常抚养，除了哺乳也鲜少在母亲的怀抱中。  
他抱过很多女人，但允许女人回拥是第一次，宛若回到了母亲的子宫，温暖春风吹拂般的动作让他有了轻微倦意。

怀中的呼吸逐渐平缓，赤色的眼阖上。  
阿尔托莉雅松开束缚，拿过薄毯给吉尔伽美什披上，准备离开。  
下一秒，天翻地覆。  
“黎明尚早，大好时光给浪费了不觉得可惜？”  
吉尔伽美什双手撑在她耳边，低头就要吻下。  
“又如何？”  
少女的食指抵住他的唇。  
今晚连续被拒绝的次数太多了，不解风情也得有个度。若不是女人过于有趣，以他往常的暴君性格，早早将对方丢进笼子里喂爱狮当夜宵。  
她的态度坚决。  
“得不到的是最美丽的。”今后永远沉睡于阿瓦隆，遗憾也不会让她忘记。  
“呵，一派胡言。本王的肉体是世界上最完美的存在。”他的手不安分地动了起来，“美丽之物就该去抢夺、占有。”  
他的声音渐轻渐缓，在她耳边喃喃私语。  
嗓子低沉且富有磁性，眼中闪烁着淫邪的红光，像极了诱惑的蛇。  
位置再度颠倒。  
阿尔托莉雅默默在心中叹了口气，他所言的一切唯独没有爱。不过这样也好，既然再也不会相见，那么短暂的放纵也可以被允许。  
“您说的没错。”  
龙这种生物，就是会被宝物所吸引。  
残留的体液是很好的润滑剂，赤龙把珍宝纳进了自己的巢穴，轻微撕裂疼痛后是充实的满足感。  
身下男人不知廉耻地发出愉悦呻吟。  
她的斗志被这突然一声戳破，燥得满脸通红，内心预设好的回敬技巧化作了随时会消散的泡沫。  
一时间，手足无措。  
然而，男人乐于看到少女的窘迫，恶劣地逼问道:  
“你就打算这样坐到天亮？”  
“住、住嘴。”  
他的话语和声音有着干扰她的魔力。掌心触到了柔软的唇瓣，她才惊觉自己居然做出了孩子气的举动想要撤开。  
“这不还是什么都不会么？”他笑着拥着她的肩膀躺下，牵引她寻找双方最契合的位置，“梅林说你是个好学的学生，本王便再指导你一次。”  
不知道是不是阿尔托莉雅因为第一次太过紧张，吉尔伽美什现在的动作相当温柔。  
并非野兽般一味的蛮横，而是黏糊糊的温存。  
但不论是哪一种体验对她来说都是初次。  
从小长大的家人对她尊敬、教导她的老师对她尊敬、麾下的战士对她尊敬、身侧的王后对她尊敬……  
点到为止的触碰，适可而止的交谈。  
一道无形之墙，将她孤零零地与他们分开。  
她舍弃了感情，一直维持着禁欲的形象假装不在乎这些，也无人理解这些。  
就在今夜，她尝到了同样孤独的味道。  
男人在呻吟，女人在娇喘，同样孤独的灵魂相互慰藉取暖。  
同时抵达了云端。  
不同于激烈绝顶后的失落，绵延不断的快乐余韵令每一个毛孔舒服地叹息。  
黎明的钟声敲响，美梦是该醒了。  
阿尔托莉雅没有任何犹豫地离开吉尔伽美什的胸膛。一如她推开这间房的大门。  
衣衫、银甲，一件件包裹少女消瘦的身体，暧昧的痕迹被掩盖，她又回到了威风凛凛的模样。  
她拢起长发，仔细地编盘完才发现发带不知遗失何处。  
没有多余的时间给她寻找的机会。  
她无奈地松开手指，打算随便扯一段绳子束起，身后传来一股力量轻轻按住她的盘发。  
接着，男人的手指灵活地穿过发丝，完成了最后的步骤。  
已经没有什么可留恋的了。  
她执起男人的手，烙下最真诚的吻和誓言。  
“我向您保证，乌鲁克的王，我必将以此剑带来胜利！”


End file.
